


Невыразимость

by Tamiraina



Series: Шиноби не обещают [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Background Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Chuunin Exams, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Gen, Giant Spiders, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Waterboarding
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Команда Иноичи решает отправится на экзамен на чунина в Кумогакуре, в то время как напряженность между деревнями растет.Ирука и Какаши пытаются пробиться сквозь меняющуюся динамику их отношений.Где проходит граница между обязательствами и долгом?
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu & Kamizuki Izumo & Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Шиноби не обещают [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744045
Kudos: 2





	Невыразимость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ineffability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474310) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor). 



> Последняя (на данный момент) часть серии "Шиноби не обещают", сейчас в процессе.
> 
> И, ребят, вы же помните, что мир шиноби жесток, а экзамены на чунина, особенно в чужой деревне, опасное мероприятие, верно?

Данго-я стала местом, куда они ходили всей командой, когда хотели получить удовольствие. Якинику Кью всегда был восхитительным, но это был скорее ресторан с полным меню, чем место для быстрого перекуса. Был еще Ичираку, но Котецу не слишком любил рамен, а Шушу-я был больше похож на паб для взрослых, чем на место для генинов. Так что это была Данго-я.

Трое генинов сидели рядком на деревянной скамье напротив своего джонина-сенсея. Лето быстро проходило, а июль переходил в августовскую жару. Вне миссий их команда предпочитала в основном мешковатые футболки и шорты поверх сетчатой брони. Просто было слишком жарко для чего-то большего.

Нога Изумо задела ногу Ируки, когда двое старших мальчиков уселись на скамейке по бокам от него. Он всегда оказывался посередине, так было с тех пор, как они впервые стали командой более двух лет назад. Иногда было трудно думать, что прошло уже так много времени. Его команда была такой же частью того, кем он был, как и его отношения с Какаши или с семьей – как родной, так и приемной.

– Ты собираешься заказать что-нибудь еще, кроме чаданго, Зумо? – Котецу оперся локтем о стол и игриво пошевелил бровями, глядя на своего лучшего друга.

Сильно покраснев, Изумо скрестил руки на груди. 

– Я люблю со вкусом чая, что в этом плохого?

– Ничего, просто ты все время это заказываешь. В твоих вкусах никогда не бывает разнообразия, – возразил Котецу, когда Иноичи с трудом сдержал смешок.

Изумо надул щеки. 

– Я знаю, что мне нравится, зачем это менять?

– По-моему, Котецу хочет сказать, что ты упорно стоишь на своем, – мягко добавил Ирука, пытаясь предотвратить очередную ссору. В последнее время Изумо не воспринимал поддразнивания Котецу так добродушно, как раньше. Ирука не совсем понимал почему. – Это предсказуемо, но когда речь заходит о еде, в этом нет ничего плохого.

– Я не предсказуем, – запротестовал Изумо, но в его словах не было настоящего огня. 

Он выработал довольно строгий распорядок дня, от которого почти не отклонялся вне своих обязанностей шиноби. Генма называл это  _ стратегией преодоления _ , хотя Ирука не знал наверняка, с чем справляется его друг, но интуиция подсказывала ему, что это связано с нападением Кьюби. У всех остались шрамы от той ночи, так что он никогда не давил. Изумо расскажет ему об этом, когда будет готов.

– Не беспокойся об этом, – отмахнулся Ирука, когда официантка, как обычно, направилась к их столику.

– Неужели это команда Иноичи, мои любимые клиенты~ – Инари Шинко закончила Академию на год позже них. Но после трагической смерти ее сокомандника Тенмы, она ушла из рядов шиноби. Это было нормально. Никто из них не осуждал ее за этот выбор. Образ жизни шиноби был не для всех, и теперь она казалась счастливее. – Что я могу предложить вам сегодня, милашки?

Иноичи тихо засмеялся, его голубые глаза были полны той же теплоты, что наполняла их всякий раз, когда Ино-тян была рядом – отеческой привязанностью. 

– Мне сегодня кусу-данго, пожалуйста, Шинко-тян. 

Котецу с усмешкой ткнул себя в грудь. 

– Киби-данго для меня, Шинко!

Бывшая куноичи записала заказы в блокнот, прежде чем повернуться к Ируке и Изумо. 

– Дайте угадаю, чаданго для Изумо-куна и.., – она задумалась, – может быть, ханами-данго для Ируки-куна? У нас все еще есть немного соуса, оставшегося после сезона цветения вишни.

Ирука прикусил щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

– Звучит здорово.

Не обращая внимания на ухмылку Котецу, Изумо мило улыбнулся Шинко. 

– Ты так хорошо знаешь мои предпочтения.

– Отлично, я принесу заказ, как только он будет готов.

– Спасибо, Шинко-тян.

Дождавшись, пока Шинко окажется вне пределов слышимости, Изумо обошел Ируку и отвесил своему лучшему другу подзатыльник. 

– Если ты не прекратишь, Ко, я превращу тебя в подушечку для сенбонов, – пригрозил он низким шипением.

– Эй! – возмущенно заскулил Котецу и схватился за голову.

Ирука фыркнул, не в силах больше сдерживать веселье. Мягкий смешок Иноичи присоединился к его гораздо более громкому смеху. 

– За последние два года вы все выросли. Как ваш джонин-сенсей, я не могу гордиться больше.

Лицо Ируки вспыхнуло так внезапно, что он покраснел до ушей. Быстрый взгляд по сторонам показал, что его сокомандники были так же взволнованы внезапной похвалой, как и он сам. 

– А, спасибо, сенсей.

– И поэтому, – Иноичи достал из нагрудного кармана три анкеты и положил их на стол, – я заявил вас троих на участие в предстоящих экзаменах на чунина.

Мир, казалось, остановился и полностью сосредоточился на этих трех листах бумаги. У Ируки перехватило дыхание, возбуждение и недоверие боролись с головокружительным чувством, поднимавшимся в груди. Он не верил собственным ушам. Этого не может быть на самом деле! Иноичи-сенсей выдвинул их команду на чунинские экзамены?! Он... он действительно сделал это?

– О да! – Котецу взволнованно вскинул руки вверх. – Сенсей – самый лучший!

Генины вместе кинулись вперед, практически перепрыгнув через стол, чтобы схватить Иноичи в беспорядочные объятия. 

– Эй, ребята! – руки Иноичи сомкнулись вокруг них и его нерешительные попытки увещевать сменились ласковым смешком. – Не так громко, мы же на публике.

– Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, Иноичи-сенсей! – Ирука уткнулся лицом в бронежилет джонина, позволив товарищам по команде раздавить его в медвежьих объятиях. Он не возражал. Быть окруженным дорогими людьми было чудесно.

Взъерошив его темные волосы, Иноичи крепко обнял их, но убедился, что все вернулись на свои места, прежде чем Шинко принесла их данго. Они вежливо поблагодарили ее, прежде чем сосредоточиться на своих заказах, пока Иноичи рассказывал о деталях предстоящего экзамена.

– В этот раз экзамен будет проходить в Кумогакуре. – Открыв небольшую карту элементальных стран, Иноичи-сенсей указал им место назначения. – У нас будет около недели, чтобы сделать последние приготовления перед отъездом. Путешествовать будем с двумя другими заявленными командами генинов и их сенсеями. Первый этап пути мы пойдем пешком, затем оставшуюся часть – проплывем на корабле. – Он проследил их курс пальцем. – Путешествие между Страной Огня и Страной Молнии занимает несколько дней.

Его сокомандники кивнули, все игры были отодвинуты в сторону. Ирука потянулся к их рукам под столом. Котецу и Изумо машинально переплели с ним пальцы. Это будет первый раз, когда они выйдут за пределы Страны Огня. Ирука не мог сдержать нервного возбуждения, которое медленно нарастало в нем. Экзамены на чунина! Они попытаются получить звание чунина! Иноичи-сенсей явно думал, что они готовы, иначе бы не выдвинул их.

– Сейчас у Конохи мирный договор с Кумогакуре, но в последнее время между нашими шиноби произошло несколько стычек. Ситуация напряженная. Ожидается, что все будут вести себя наилучшим образом. Вы представляете Конохагакуре и Хокаге-сама во время этих экзаменов, никогда не забывайте об этом, – Иноичи откусил кусочек данго, прежде чем продолжить. – Я снял команду с действительной службы до нашего возвращения. Я хочу, чтобы вы использовали остаток недели для подготовки и отдыха перед предстоящими испытаниями. Есть какие-нибудь вопросы?

После минутного раздумья все трое генинов покачали головами.

– Ну что ж, тогда давайте насладимся остатками нашего десерта, хорошо?

***

Команда Ро проскользнула в кабинет Хокаге через окно второго этажа и обнаружила, что АНБУ Читал уже был здесь. Двое других членов новой команды Какаши стояли по бокам от него, опустившись на колени перед Сандайме Хокаге. Повышение до капитана АНБУ все еще было потрясением, но он согласился держать их троих вместе – Генму, Тензо и себя самого.

Лето до сих пор было...  _ сюрреалистичным, _ почти невероятным. Сказать, что он не был самым общительным из людей, было бы прискорбным преуменьшением. Но именно это и повлекло за собой последние два месяца – общение с большим количеством людей. Управится со встревоженными друзьями, встревоженной  _ семьёй  _ и тем, во что превратились эти отношения между ним и Ирукой, было нелегко.

Он был в растерянности больше, чем хотел бы признать. То, что Гай, Тензо, Йошино  _ и  _ Шикамару рыдали над ним в больнице, заставляло его желудок делать странные сальто, которые Какаши еще даже не начал анализировать. А может, и никогда не начнет. Некоторые вещи лучше не трогать.

Как и то, как Ирука смотрел на него в последнее время.

Какаши не знал, что делать с тем, как эти мягкие карие глаза заставляли его сердце биться сильнее.

Восстановление шло относительно хорошо, Кито наблюдал за его сеансами исцеления. Фума Кито был ирьенином, который специализировался на лечении оперативников АНБУ – как физически, так и умственно. Какаши оказался под присмотром Кито вскоре после того, как стал напарником Генмы в АНБУ. За эти годы Кито установил прочные связи с несколькими оперативниками, включая его самого.

Несмотря на то, что дорогие ему люди беспокоились о его пальцах, именно травма головы была тем, что доставляло Какаши больше всего проблем. Потребовалось несколько сеансов исцеления в течение двух недель, прежде чем он, наконец, достаточно поправился, чтобы его выписали на попечение Нара. Это было не  _ идеально _ , но это помогло ему выбраться из больницы. Меньшее из двух зол в каком-то смутном смысле.

Адаптация к его новому недостатку была непрерывным процессом. С двумя отсутствующими пальцами несколько ручных печатей оказались неэффективными. Шикаку оказал ему неоценимую помощь в адаптации печатей дракона, быка и птицы, чтобы он все еще мог использовать ниндзюцу без особых трудностей. За это он был ему бесконечно благодарен. Без этих трех печатей он потерял бы более трети своего арсенала. Как только они находили что-то, что работало на него, обучение продвигалось быстро. Ирука и Йошино помогали ему практиковать измененные печати, пока он не научился справляться самостоятельно.

Он не был  _ в порядке _ с потерей пальцев, на самом деле это было далеко не так. Какаши злился на себя за то, что недостаточно силен. Когда дерьмо попало в пресловутый вентилятор, он не был достаточно силен, и это оказалось результатом. Еще одно постоянное напоминание о его неудачах как шиноби. По крайней мере, в одном он преуспел – он защитил тех, кто ему дорог. Они выбрались из этой передряги тяжело ранеными, но живыми, что было намного лучше альтернативы...

_ Альтернатива. _

...лучше лишиться двух пальцев, чем потерять двух друзей.

– Похоже, все уже прибыли, хорошо, – Хирузен сложил руки на столе, который на этот раз был свободен от бумаг. – Вольно, господа.

– Сандайме-сама.

Четверо АНБУ стояли, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Внимание Какаши на мгновение переключилось на самого старшего из оперативников, собравшихся перед Хокаге. Читал был первым капитаном АНБУ, под чьим началом он оказался. Он объяснил Гончей, когда тот был новичком, что и как работает, взял его на несколько миссий и спас ему жизнь полдюжины раз. Если бы не этот человек, так профессионально скрывающийся за замысловатой маской оленя, Какаши был бы расчлененным трупом, разбросанным по всей Стране Травы.

– У меня есть задание чрезвычайной важности для всех вас, – сделав глубокую затяжку, Хирузен позволил дыму клубиться вокруг себя. – Через неделю три наши команды генинов отправятся в Кумогакуре для участия в экзаменах на чунина. Вы должны сопровождать их. Читал будет командиром для этого задания.

Плечи у него и у Генмы напряглись. Это был единственный физический признак тревожных сигналов, раздавшихся у него в голове. Сандайме согласился позволить генинам участвовать в предстоящих экзаменах?! В  _ Кумогакуре? _ О чем он только думал?

– Хокаге-сама, могу я сказать? – как можно почтительнее вмешался Генма. Какаши услышал напряжение в его голосе. И все же он был рад, что его напарник заговорил, чтобы ему не пришлось этого делать. Генма был гораздо тактичнее его.

– Что у тебя на уме, Кицунэ?

– Мирный договор между Конохой и Кумо все еще действует, это правда, – медленно начал Генма. – Однако отношения между нашими деревнями сейчас... не слишком благоприятны. Разве посылать генинов в такую враждебную обстановку – мудрое решение? Следующий экзамен состоится в Суне через шесть месяцев. Конечно, команды могли бы использовать это время, чтобы лучше подготовиться.

– Твои опасения справедливы, Кицунэ, – темные глаза Хирузена изучали фарфоровую маску Генмы со спокойным, властным выражением лица. Под этим дедушкиным фасадом скрывался могущественный шиноби, который регулярно принимал трудные решения. – Именно по этим причинам это решение далось мне нелегко. Отправка генинов для участия в экзаменах в Кумогакуре – это демонстрация доброй воли от одного Каге к другому. Я надеюсь, что таким образом можно будет спасти мир.

– Хокаге-сама-

Хирузен поднял руку, обрывая протест Генмы прежде, чем он успел прозвучать. 

– С учетом сказанного, я не настолько наивен, чтобы посылать детей Конохи, опираясь только на слепую веру. Пожалуйста, снимите маски.

Команда Ро полностью замерла на этой просьбе. Маска Читала с тяжелым вздохом поднялась к потолку. Для АНБУ просьба Хокаге снять маску почти наверняка означало безвозвратно вернуться в регулярные войска. Оперативники АНБУ были анонимны. Их личности оставались тщательно охраняемыми секретами, даже среди самых близких друзей. Какаши мог пересчитать по пальцам тех, кто знал, что он был АНБУ под кодовым именем Гончая.

– Полагаю, нет смысла затягивать процесс, – с покорным видом протянул Читал. Без особых церемоний он снял маску с изображением оленя и пристегнул ее к поясу. Впервые за четыре года Какаши увидел голое лицо своего первого наставника АНБУ. Нара Энсуи умудрялся выглядеть одновременно недовольным и скучающим, не обижая Сандайме. – Снимайте маски, ребята.

Рысья маска Тензо слегка дернулась в его сторону. Похоже, его обожаемый кохай искал подтверждения, что все действительно в порядке. Парень все еще постепенно вытеснял из своего мозга идеологию Корня, так что Какаши действительно не мог винить его за неуверенность. То, что Тензо следовал за ним или Генмой, работало лучше, чем его слепые предположения.

Не говоря ни слова, он и Генма сняли маски, и Тензо быстро последовал их примеру.

Явно довольный, Хирузен вытащил из верхнего ящика три папки и подвинул к ним. 

– Это заявленные команды. Я посылаю вас в качестве охраны под видом помощников сенсеев и, – его глаза метнулись к Энсуи, – семейной поддержки.

– Я не знаю, насколько мальчик будет считать меня  _ поддержкой _ , – Энсуи протянул папки другим АНБУ. – Я еще не имел удовольствия познакомиться ни с одним из моих племянников.

Хокаге склонил голову в знак согласия. 

– Печальное последствие длительных миссий. Пожалуйста, прими мои извинения, Энсуи.

– Мой брат и невестка понимают, что такое долг, Хокаге-сама. Не нужно извиняться, я просто выполнял свою работу. Есть ли еще указания для этой миссии?

Только годы тренировок позволили Какаши сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, когда он открыл файл, который ему вручили. С первой страницы досье на него смотрела фотография команды Ируки. Кусочки со щелчком встали на свои места, словно тщательно сложенная головоломка.  _ Ирука _ , они говорили об Ируке. Это означало, что брат, о котором говорил Энсуи, был  _ Шикаку _ .

– Ах да, пожалуйста, простите сентиментального старика, – Сандайме прочистил горло. – Через неделю вы отправитесь с отрядом генинов в Деревню Бамбука в Стране Пара. Оттуда корабль доставит вас в порт Кумогакуре. Как только вы прибудете, то присоединитесь к командам-участницам из других деревень и пройдете последний этап путешествия вместе. Защитите наших генинов, верните их домой в целости и сохранности.

С глубоким вздохом Энсуи пролистал одну из папок. 

– Как пожелаете, Хокаге-сама, но у меня есть просьба, прежде чем моя команда отправится дальше.

– Какая же, мой мальчик?

– Форма 36В-АZ, заявление на специального консультанта, не являющемуся членом АНБУ, – Энсуи выудил из кармана смятую бумажку. Он разгладил ее, прежде чем подвинуть через стол к Хирузену. – Я, Нара Энсуи, капитан АНБУ под кодовым именем Читал, официально прошу добавить в нашу команду токубецу-джонина Фуму Кито в качестве консультанта-медика.

Краем глаза Какаши заметил, что Генма ухмыляется. После этой просьбы напряжение у него в плечах немного ослабло. Они оба знали, что добавление Кито в их отряд значительно увеличит их шансы на выживание, если миссия пойдет к черту. Обращение за специализированной медицинской помощью было разумным шагом со стороны Энсуи. Какаши не ожидал ничего меньшего от опытного капитана АНБУ.

Согласится ли Кито – это уже другой вопрос.

Работая в госпитале, Кито нечасто отправлялся на полевые задания, даже если его специально просили об этом. Генма наклонил файл, который просматривал, ровно настолько, чтобы Какаши успел взглянуть на имя куноичи. Ах, значит, младшая сестра Кито, Юрика, была одной из участниц. Он определенно согласился бы сопровождать их, если бы она была в опасности.

– Просьба удовлетворена, – Хирузен снова затянулся. – А теперь, если больше ничего не нужно, я хочу, чтобы вы взяли отпуск до конца недели и подготовились. В общей сложности вас не будет около трех месяцев.

– Да, Хокаге-сама.

– Свободны.


End file.
